Cup of tea?
by Kemisu
Summary: A short one-shot about Amelia's visit to her brother, Alex.


AN: This was a short drabble that I made due to a request while rping. It was written in a haste and I didn't put much effort in it but I liked the outcome enough to publish it.

* * *

Amelia was tired but she had promised to stop by Alex's house. She opened the small wooden gate and walked to the door. She harshly knocked the blue door and impatiently looked around. It was dangerous to be out at a time like this. The door was hurriedly opened and it was Susan instead of Alex. The young teen smiled to her aunt and hugged the older woman tightly. "It's good to see you too." Amelia said smilingly and hugged the girl back.

"You made it." Alex said as he too came to the door. "I did promise, didn't I?" Amelia asked while she walked inside and took off her coat. "It's been crazy in the Ministry. I haven't had much time to spare." She told him and brushed some of her graying hair behind her ear. Alex nodded to her. "It's no wonder, now that Fudge resigned…" Amelia bitterly nodded. Sure Fudge hadn't been the best leader figure but he should've waited a bit longer before fleeing and leaving the Ministry in shambles. Amelia really wasn't pleased with the man.

"Do you want some tea?" Alex asked as he went to the kitchen. Amelia politely declined and sat down on the bar stool next to the kitchen counter. "How have you been? I haven't asked that in ages." She inquired looking at her brother. He had grown older. The first war and the one brewing right now had taken a stroll on him, on them all really. Alex took two cups and poured them full of hot tea. Amelia looked at the cup that was placed in front of her with thin lips. He shrugged before giving Amelia proper answer. "I'm doing fine. Not great but, but I've been through worse." She smiled sadly. Of course he had been worse but that didn't ease the situation at hand at all.

"You would've known this if you had answered my letters." Alex said and urged her to taste the tea in front of her. She casted her eyes down, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I've been busy." It wasn't a lie.

"Of course you've." It was an accusation.

"It's annoying to have to read about your latest news from a paper. Can't you seriously try to send a letter once in a month to your own brother?" He was frustrated with her and Amelia knew it but she didn't like his tone no matter how it was her fault. "It was quite fine for Edgar to ignore your letters but now that I'm doing it it's a sacrilege." She snapped and immediately wished that she hadn't.

"Yeah and he's dead now." And has been for quite some time both of them thought.

"I know but I'm not nor am I going to die any time soon." Amelia wasn't exactly sure whether she was telling the truth, she had been warned about possible threats but she dismissed them; she didn't want a personal auror to guard her that she had been offered. "How can you sound so sure?" Alex asked seriously. She looked him in the eyes and it was now clear that she didn't, she couldn't be sure. It was silly to even consider staying alive for sure. "I'm not sure, I'm in a tight spot to be honest."

"For Merlin's sake!" Alex said tangling his fingers in his hair. "You couldn't tell me about this earlier? And you're a pureblood! Why would they target you?" Alex asked but he knew the answers, he knew them very well. Amelia tilted her head and took a deep breath. "It's not easy to be the head of the Magical Law Enforcement. It has its pros and cons." Alex snorted. "Pros and cons? I can only see the cons list that is so long that it could reach the Pacific from here." Amelia tried to smile at the exaggeration but in the end couldn't. "But I like what I'm doing and I'm not running away."

"Ed didn't run away and his whole family was killed!" Amelia looked away from her brother. The subject was still sensitive no matter how many years passed. "You think I don't know all of this?" She asked and took a calming breath before looking him in the eyes. "It's my life and I know perfectly well how badly this can go! But I don't have a choice. If I run away who's left in the Ministry? Scrimgeour, Kingsley and Alastor Moody." She counted with her fingers. "They are the only ones that I can truly trust there and it's only three! If I leave what will make them stay?" Amelia asked. She made him wonder, she wanted him to wonder, wanted him to calculate the risks and to consider the snowball effect that one person could cause. He blew some air out and closed his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just don't get yourself killed Am."

"I won't." He had wanted a promise but she couldn't give him one. "I'll stop by again -that I promise." Amelia said with a reassuring smile. "I'd like that." Her brother replied with a smile. It was a promise made in all sincerity, but sadly she never got the chance to fulfill it.


End file.
